Character Creation
='Character Creation'= 'General Creation Rules' *All Characters must be at least 18 years of age. *No Characters may be involved in sexual acts involving children and minors under the age of eighteen. No exceptions. Any character found to be indulging in such behavior will be permanently removed from the venue and requested for a site ban. *No Assassin, Murderer, Rapist, or other concepts that would require you grief other players. We get that things happen. We get that ‘it’s the World of Darkness’. But have a multifaceted character, please. *For your login name, use the name your character would get the Reputation Merit as. If you have aliases, put them in your profile. *Dont forget to check the house rules for banned merits and also check the approved book list. *We are accepting Vampire PCs, ghouls, and mortal characters. However, ghoul and mortal characters will be heavily scrutinized both at creation and in play. Casino security will not accept threats from either source. Please do not play a mortal or ghoul as “your introduction to the venue”. Consider them to be advanced character types, and consider why and how your character will interact with the vampire game. Remember, we’re playing Vampire here. *For any other questions, the Storytellers would be happy to assist you. 'Creation Guidelines' The Storytellers reserve the right to refuse sanction for any reason. This game uses standard character creation from Vampire: The Requiem. You may take suggest traits from any World of Darkness or Vampire the Requiem book. I reserve the right to veto any single trait or element, without debate. Some specific traits and exceptions are mentioned below. As a rule of thumb, talk to me before putting anything designed for antagonists on your sheet. You may not trade Humanity for Experience Points. 'Bloodlines' I have no limited bloodlines, with the exception of the Bohagande. Not because of mechanical concerns, I just think they take the fun out of a game set in Vegas. Here's the trick though. I don't like stereotypes. If I can guess your bloodline from your character description, I won't allow it. Anyone can take a bloodline at any level of Blood Potency, with the normal Willpower expenditure. I only allow custom bloodlines using existing Disciplines from the Vampire the Requiem core rulebook. Talk with me about it if you're going that route. I may allow custom devotions, as below. 'Devotions' Your character must belong to the relevant group to learn a devotion without a player character teacher. For instance, you must have Carthian Status to learn devotions from the Carthian book. Custom devotions will be allowed, but not before play. You must develop the devotion in-game. You'll need to post in your thread about it, and we'll talk about the details, levels, and mechanics. 'Merits' Do not take Merits from Ghouls. Even if you're a ghoul. If you feel that your concept requires those traits, and you cannot represent the same thing with other traits, talk to me. Status: You may start play with as many as one dot of City, Clan, or Covenant Status. Your choice. A dot of Status is required to access clan and covenant-based advantages. 'Library ' Various forms of Library Merits have come and gone through many supplements. Ignore those. We have one. You choose a Mental Skill when you buy the first dot. Every dot gives a bonus die in any extended actions using that Mental Skill, so long as the Library is available throughout the process. This Merit can be taken multiple times for different Skills.